


Scion - Vampires

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1548]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: After being attacked by a nightwalker, Tony finds out that Gibbs is a vampire. Only problem... Tony hates/fears vampires. Will love win out and Tony conquer his fear/hatred? Or will he break Gibbs' trust?
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1548]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46
Collections: Prompts for Cutsycat - NCIS (2018)





	Scion - Vampires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Appletini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appletini/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Appletini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appletini/pseuds/Appletini) in the [cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018) collection. 



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/27/2003 for the word [scion](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/07/27/scion).
> 
> scion[ sahy-uhn ]  
> noun  
> a descendant.  
> Also cion. a shoot or twig, especially one cut for grafting or planting; a cutting.
> 
> This was requested by Appletini as part of my 2018 prompt challenge [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). The 2018 and 2019 Prompts are closed, however, you can still sign up for the 2020 Prompts [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2020/profile). 
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Tony gets attacked by a supernatural creature but Gibbs fights him off and saves Tony. Tony wakes up in Ducky's house and remembers Gibbs, looking very vampiric, kicking monster ass in an alley way. He overhears Ducky and Gibbs talking and realizes his beloved boss and Ducky are both bloodsuckers! What will he do? He loves Gibbs and reasons he has to accept this side of him, except Tony is deathly afraid of vampires. Will his love of Gibbs help him overcome that and will he let Gibbs turn him so they can be eternal mates? 
> 
> I obviously want a happy Tibbs ending with all the romantic vampire clichés! =P but feel free to throw in bumps.
> 
> **End Prompt**

Why wouldn’t this guy stop? Tony stared at the creature that couldn’t be human. He’d already put a number of bullets in the guy, but he was still coming at him. 

This was supposed to be an easy case, but of course that guaranteed that something strange was going to happen when they least expected it and here it was. He didn’t know if this thing was a werewolf, vampire, or some other thing. None of those things were supposed to be real, but Tony had been in law enforcement long enough to know that there were definitely things that couldn’t be explained away by normal human capabilities in the world. 

He’d known the minute Vance said it was an open and shut case that they were doomed. He just hadn’t expected this. He’d reloaded his gun after firing all the rounds once and while he really wanted to empty his clip in the guy again, it seemed insane to do the same thing and expect different results.

He was frantically looking for another weapon to use in the alley way, one that might actually harm the guy when he ran out of time and the thing was on top of him. Tony tried to fight back, but to no avail. It didn’t help that the monster had fangs or claws or something that tore into Tony’s system. 

When he started to feel woozy he had a bad feeling that the creature had poison or drugs on the end of his fangs or claws or whatever. He didn’t know how he was going to make it out of this alive. Even if the team made it to him in time, there was no way they’d be able to fight off the creature either.

Tony’s vision started going hazy and he knew it wouldn’t be long now before he couldn’t see anything and he was sure it would only be a short time after that that he would be dead. Next thing he knew he was on the ground and was that Gibbs above him? Whoever it was, was at least on equal footing with the monster and was giving it a run for his money.

Tony’s last thought before he passed out was, “Maybe I’m not doomed, after all.”

When he regained consciousness, he could feel that he was lying on something soft. The last thing he remembered was fighting, he didn’t even know what, in that alley way. He was about to open his eyes when he heard voices.

Deciding to appear as if he was still unconscious, Tony waited to find out what was going on. Just because he was lying on a soft surface didn’t mean he was safe. It could be a trap. After all, the creature could have overpowered Gibbs after Tony lost awareness.

“He saw me, Ducky.”

“Are you sure, Jethro?”

“I don’t know how much he saw, but I know he saw me going toe to toe with the nightwalker. I couldn’t just let the guy kill him.”

“Yeah, Tony has unforeseen reactions to drugs and the natural venom could have been quite damaging to his system if left untreated for too long.”

“We should probably tell him when he wakes,” Ducky murmured.

“Tell him what? The coworkers that he’s worked with for years are actually vampires and have been all along? I can’t see that going well, Ducky.”

“If he saw something, he’s going to know that anyway.”

Gibbs growled and started muttering under his breath. Tony felt like he couldn’t breath. Ducky and Gibbs were both bloodsuckers? 

He must have made some sort of noise because next thing he knew Ducky was standing over him going, “Anthony?”

“Where am I? Please tell me this is all a joke,” Tony practically begged.

“I’m afraid not, my boy. Are you in pain?”

“I think my heart is breaking.”

Ducky rolled his eyes. “Physical pain, dear boy. I can’t do anything for the emotional pain.”

“You could apologize.”

“Isn’t that against one of Gibbs’ rules?”

“I’m pretty sure there’s a rule against keeping secrets like this too,” Tony pointed out.

“DiNozzo,” Gibbs barked gruffly. “Are you in physical pain? Anything feel weird? We’ll get back to the vampire thing in a bit.”

Tony slowly rose into a sitting position, gingerly moving his body to see if there was anything that wasn’t working right or would be painful. “I’m fine.”

“You’re far from that, however, as your physical injuries appear to be on the way to recovery I shall leave you to discuss the other issue with Jethro.”

“Thanks Ducky.” Tony let out a wan smile.

Tony waited until Ducky left and closed the door behind him before demanding, “Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

That was what bothered Tony the most about the whole thing was that Gibbs had never even hinted that he had supernatural powers before this. Tony had thought they were friends. Heck, he’d wanted to be more than friends and it hurt that Gibbs hadn’t trusted him. 

It kind of creeped him that Gibbs was a vampire, but he was sure he’d get over that once he got used to it. It wasn’t like Gibbs had stopped being a vampire just because Tony hadn’t known he was one. 

“It’s not something I generally tell people.”

“Why not?”

“They either run to the police about how I’m a monster and try to get me arrested or they turn into creepy vampire fans.”

“Creepy vampire fans?”

“Yeah. Trust me, you don’t want to know.”

“I kind of think I want to, actually,” Tony murmured, morbidly fascinated.

“Is this going to be a problem, DiNozzo?”

“Honestly, I don’t know, Gibbs. It’s a lot to take in.”

“Well if you don’t think you can handle it. Talk to me or talk to Ducky. We’ll get you a transfer to another team, no problem.”

“Thanks Gibbs.”

Gibbs grunted and left. Tony stared around the room as he tried to process what had just happened. He really didn’t know what to think about Gibbs, in particular, being a vampire.

He’d been half in love with Gibbs since he first met him, but he hated vampires. Honestly, he thought he was in shock. He should have been hightailing it out of there at the first hint of vampires, but he’d also trusted Ducky and Gibbs for a long time. It was all so confusing.

Of the various creatures that he’d read about that were supposedly mythical, but might be real, vampires were the worst. They saw humans as a food source. Tony didn’t want to be eaten for his blood. 

He was struggling to reconcile what he knew of vampires with what he knew of Gibbs. Gibbs had always seemed to protect human life. How could he be a vampire? Tony didn’t get it.

He began to wonder if vampires were really as bad as the stories made them out to be. Maybe they were misunderstood? Tony wondered who he could ask about vampires that would be impartial. Tell him the truth without trying to bias him one way or the other. 

Did Abby know about vampires? Was she one too? Tony had so many questions. How was he supposed to know who was safe to talk to about this topic? If he revealed too much someone would want to know why he was suddenly so curious and then what would he say? This situation was all so untenable.

The door opened interrupting his progressively more depressing thoughts. “Do you have any questions, dear boy?”

Tony stared at Ducky for a bit, pondering whether he really wanted the answer to this question before blurting, “Do you really see humans as a food source?”

“Heavens, no. Whatever gave you that idea, my boy?”

“That’s what all the folklore and myths seem to say about vampires.”

Ducky rolled his eyes. “Oh that trash. It’s simply sensationalized. While we do need blood to sustain our bodies, we either get it from willing humans or blood banks or a few other alternate mechanisms. Only the most corrupt vampires see humans as a food source or slaves and that’s why Gibbs and I have the positions we do, so that we can prevent the corrupt vampires from turning humans into food sources or slaves.”

“Well that’s a relief.”

“I’m glad to be of service, my boy. Dinner is ready if you would like to join us.”

“It’s not going to be blood, is it?”

“Not unless, you want it to be,” Ducky winked.

“Ew. Why would I want it to be?”

“It can be made to taste surprisingly good. Plus, there are health benefits to being a vampire.”

“I don’t think being immortal is really a health benefit, Ducky.”

“Neither Gibbs nor I had to worry about actually getting the plague.”

“Which didn’t prevent you from being forced to use hazmat suits, so that your secret wouldn’t be revealed.”

“I’m just saying it’s not all bad, Anthony.”

“Is there some reason that you want to turn me into a vampire?”

Ducky shook his head. “No reason. I just thought you might like some of the benefits since it would make your scarred lungs not an issue.”

“Thanks, but no thanks, Ducky,” Tony murmured as he followed him into the dining room.

Gibbs sent Tony a sharp look as they joined him at the table, but Tony ignored it. Tony still didn’t know what to think about this entire situation and his feelings for Gibbs were not helping matters in any way. He didn’t really want to talk about it. 

“Can I go home after this or is there something wrong with me?” Tony asked the room at large. 

“We’re all staying here,” Gibbs growled.

“Why?” Tony protested.

“Cause I’m not letting you out of my sight until I know for sure you’re ok with everything.”

“So you’re going to keep me hostage because I know your secret?” Tony raised his eyebrow in surprise.

“Jethro, really,” Ducky chastised.

Gibbs glared at Ducky, but Ducky didn’t back down.

“You are welcome to go home tonight, Anthony,” Ducky murmured, ignoring Gibbs’ stare. “Just please talk with us if you don’t think you’re ok with this information. We would never do anything to harm you.”

“Does anyone else know your secret?”

Ducky shook his head. “Only Gibbs and I are vampires. We wouldn’t have even told you, but you saw too much.”

“Ok, Ducky. I’ll keep your secret for now.”

“Thank you, dear boy.”

After dinner, Tony escaped back to his apartment. He had a lot of thinking to do, but he didn’t even know where to start. He eventually fell asleep, but he tossed and turned the entire night.

The next day he went to work and tried to pretend that everything was fine, but he knew it wasn’t. He didn’t act out. He kept his head down and tried to focus on the case.

The only time he ever talked with Gibbs was when he had to for a case. Tony was pretty sure there was a bet going around the office about what had happened between the two of them, but he didn’t care. Even the rest of the team had noticed something off.

Of course, that only made Tony more determined to not talk to Gibbs. Every time, one of the other agents or Abby begged him to make up with Gibbs, it just made him determined to remain aloof. It probably would have continued on like that for months or even years if Tony hadn’t gotten himself kidnapped again.

He’d noticed a scion out of place at a crime scene and was bending down to pick it up for evidence when he was grabbed from behind. Tony used his athletic skills to try to knock the attacker away from him and escape, but they were prepared and Tony soon found his mouth being covered with a cloth. He assumed it contained chloroform as he felt himself getting sleepy quickly afterwards.

When he woke up he was in a small room with no windows and only one small door. He couldn’t move. Everything felt numb. What had they done to him?

Before he could contemplate how much trouble he must be in, he heard the familiar tones, “Damn it, DiNozzo.”

Of course, he couldn’t say a word. His mouth didn’t work either. It was the strangest thing. Fortunately, Gibbs didn’t need him to say anything. He just picked him up and took him to Ducky swiftly.

Unfortunately, whatever they’d done to him was beyond Ducky’s capabilities to handle. It was either a hospital or Gibbs take Tony as his mate and start the process of turning Tony into a vampire. Without the ability to speak, Tony didn’t know how to communicate what he wanted.

Heck, he didn’t know what he wanted for that matter. He’d missed Gibbs. He still loved Gibbs, but he didn’t know about this vampire thing. It scared him. 

Ducky shook his head at Gibbs and they went to the hospital, subdued. The hospital had never seen anything like what had been done to Tony, however. They were no help at all. 

Gibbs turned to Ducky. “Well?”

“I may know someone who could help, but it’s risky.”

Gibbs looked at Tony. “I’ll do anything for him, Ducky. You know that.”

Tony’s eyes grew wide. It was the only part of his body capable of moving, right now. Gibbs would do anything for him? Did that mean what he thought it meant? Gibbs wanted to turn him because he loved him not for any other reason?

Tony cursed his inability to move, to talk, to do anything that would indicate that it would be ok for Gibbs to turn him. That he would rather that than whatever Ducky was talking about. He tried to get Gibbs or Ducky’s attention with his eyes, but they were both ignoring him as they tried to figure out what to do.

Eventually Gibbs picked Tony up and took him to the car. Ducky joined them and they headed to the guy Ducky knew. Tony’s eyes were screaming no, but neither Ducky nor Gibbs noticed.

Fortunately, Ducky’s friend noticed when he examined Tony. Instead of trying to figure out what was wrong with Tony, Ducky’s friend did some voodoo.

“Nooooo!” Both Ducky and Gibbs flinched at the unexpected scream.

Realizing that he had Gibbs and Ducky’s attention, Tony thought, “Turn me, Gibbs,” only because of the voodoo it came out loud and clear.

Gibbs looked at Tony. “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely. Let’s be together forever, Jethro,” Tony’s voice hitched with unshed tears. He still couldn’t believe what had happened to him, but he really hoped that Gibbs listened. He knew that by Gibbs’ side was where he belonged for the rest of his life. 

Gibbs stared deep into Tony’s eyes. Tony wondered if Gibbs could see in his soul. He tried to make his eyes reflect how much he wanted this. Finally, Gibbs grunted and nodded.

Thanking Ducky’s friend, the three of them returned to Gibbs’ house so that Gibbs could start the process to turn Tony. It wasn’t painless, but it was over relatively quick and Tony could move again. He immediately turned to Gibbs and pulled him into a deep kiss. 

Of course, he didn’t quite expect his innermost thoughts to still be broadcasting. He blushed when he realized that both Gibbs and Ducky had heard in detail what he wanted Gibbs to do to him.

“I think I’m going to go,” Ducky murmured. “You seem to have things well in hand.”

Tony waved sheepishly. Gibbs grinned and closed the door behind Ducky.

“We really need to get the guy to undo his voodoo. There’s no way I can go back to being an NCIS agent with my thoughts being broadcast such that anyone nearby can here.”

“Later,” Gibbs growled. “You’re mine, now.”

Tony smiled beatifically as he submitted to Gibbs. He didn’t mind being Gibbs’, at all. In fact, he welcomed it. 

Making love as a vampire, didn’t seem a lot different from when he was a human. However, having his thoughts constantly broadcast definitely made for unusual sex. There was probably more laughter than normal as Tony’s uncontrollable thoughts kept focusing on random things and distracting both of them since he couldn’t control them coming out of his mouth like he normally could.

Despite the uncommon detours, both Tony and Gibbs ended the night contently. In fact, they were both so satisfied that neither of them wanted to move to cleanup or to an actual bed. Tony hoped that this was what it would be like for the rest of their lives, well minus the whole every thought broadcasted thing. He wouldn’t even mind that if Gibbs was the only one to hear them, but it was super embarrassing when anyone around could hear them.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> The 2020 Prompts are open now! Go forth and prompt me! [Click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2020/profile) to add your prompts to my 2020 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) I'm hoping to complete all the 2020 prompts by the end of 2021. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
